percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Land Without Love (What if)
This is written by Animalandia What if Annabeth didn't exist what could have happen? List of Characters Percy Jackson Grover Underwood Luke Castellian Story At the Beginning of The Lightning Theif after the reaching camp. Percy is finnaly awake but instead of Annabeth being there she wasn't because she was never born and she never exist. Chapter 1 Grover gave me a tour around camp half-blood. Mr.D wants him to stay but according to Grover since there wasn't anyone else around he's the only one who can give me a tour. While walking towards this so called "Hermes Cabin" We noticed some girls bullying a guy. "Let's go Percy. Don't mind them." "But..." I started but Grover cut me off. "Let's just go Percy. Hermes' Cabin is just over there." Just before we stated walking again the girl notice us. "Who's this Grover? A newbie?" Grover grab my hand and he began to drag me away. As soon as we were out of Clarisse's sight he let go. "That was close man." He said while panting. "Why did we run?" "Because. dude Clarisse is a child of Ares you wont stand a chance man. Anyways let's just enter we reach the Hermes Cabin." As soon as we entered the room began to fell into silence. A college guy came to greet us. He has a scar on his face. I wonder how he got it. "Hey Grover who's this?" He asked. "This is Percy Jackson." Chapter 2 Its been two weeks since I first arive in camp. Luke and the others are trying to find out who my dad is but until now no signs and no clues. I suck at archery, so Apollo can't be my dad. I'm not good with making weapons as well, so no to Hephaestus. I'm not very fast either I mean tree nymphs beat me in running so no to Hermes as well. "Don't be so sad Percy! We'll figure it out soon!" Luke tried to sound optimistic but I don't really believe him. Some of the campers here have been here longer than me and they haven't been claimed as well so the chance of me being claimed is about zero. For the past two weeks I met other people. One of them is Malcolm, he's a son of Athena so he's reall smart and all but other than that Malcolm is really cool. He warns me who I should not mess up with and no. 1 on the list is Clarisse La' Rue. Clarisse according to Malcolm is a daughter of Ares, she's also the counselor of the cabin. She basically hates everyone at camp except her siblings of course. "Man, Capture the flag later on. As usual we'll probably lose again." Malcolm started. "Capture the what?" I asked him. "The Flag. Capture the Flag. It's a game we play where we need to capture the flag of the other team to win, and the red team always wins." "And the red team is?" "Ares' Cabin." "Figures" "I hope we win this time." "I hope we will too" Chapter 3 Category:What If Category:Animalandia